Devil’s Fallen Angel
by Chiame-Yoru
Summary: Sakura is accused of breaking a forbidden rule and her punishment is hell.What will happen when a certain devil takes intrest?Can her love Neji prove her innocence before her punishment becomes permanent?And what was her past connection with another devil
1. Chapter One

Hello new peoples and peoples that have read my other stories! Welcome to the first chapter of…_**Devil's Fallen Angel**_. This idea just came to me so bam, here it is! Hope ya like it!

**Full Summary: **When an angel breaks one of heavens rules they are sent to earth to save a soul and be forgiven. However, Sakura is accused of breaking a forbidden rule and her punishment isn't earth, its hell. And what will become of her when the Devil Itachi takes a special interest? Can her love Neji prove her innocence before her punishment becomes permanent? And what was her past connection with another devil?

Also, sorry if this chapter is a little confusing, it'll make sense later…hopefully… They do have wings; just long normal ones. Some are white, grey, other colors too. ALSO, I am NOT a religious person so PLEASE do not flame me if you have any problems concerning religion and the way I write about it! If you have any questions please review and ask or email (just remember to tell me your fanfic I.d. if you email)

Character may- Er- WILL be way OOC! As in…all my stories…so I'm told…by my lovely reviewers…who take my Goldfish…many times…etc.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or its characters! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Accusations… **

"I…I didn't do it!" Sakura yelled as she was dragged to the council room of the Elders. The two guards only gripped her arm tighter as she struggled and jumped around for escape. Her wings ruffled with annoyance.

The group came to a halt as they appeared in front of two large golden doors. She looked towards the door, her eyes traveling up to the top. With a sudden yank she was thrown in, landing in the spotlight, hundreds of eyes watching her but only five matted the most.

She looked around, hearing whispers of regret and shame. She shook her head, trying to tell them the truth, though none would listen. It was then that she looked forward, to the five lighted figures sitting at one long decorated table.

The elders.

She looked at all five, slowly giving them an innocent glare. Their faces were covered with white sashes however; she knew three of them personally. The other two, she had never seen their face, or so she thought.

"Tsunade, why am I being accused of such crimes," she asked the leader of the council who sat in the middle of the white table. Tsunade was her teacher, she had taught her many things, including about life. She was somewhat life a mother to her and also one of the closes in rank to God. (Haha, oh yeah a drunk **and **a gambler. Who would have thought?)

Tsunade only looked away, either out of shame or pity. Or was she to believe her own student could commit such a crime. However, there it was. The evidence. "Sakura, all evidence points to you."

Sakura could only gasp at the words, "But…Tsunade…How could you think that I would-"

"It's to late!" Another voice interrupted this one male and fierce. "The crime has been committed, and her punishment has already been established! What are we waiting for? Hurry and send her away already, this is taking up my time!"

"Please," Tsunade said in a hushed voice, trying her hardest to hold back her true emotions, "We can't just send her, there must be another way!"

"No!" The male yelled standing and slamming his fist on the wooden table. "If we let one get away with this, then more will try to bypass our laws! She has broken a forbidden rule, one that can not be forgiven!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she shockingly took a step forward, "Forbidden rule? I have committed no such thing! Tsunade tell him!"

Tsunade looked up, eyes full of gloom, "Sakura…there was a witness."

The pink haired girl's face became confused, slightly angry. She didn't do anything! How could there be a witness! "What? Who the hell-"

"My dear Sakura."

Sakura jumped slightly at the creepy, slithering voice behind her. She turned around only to growl with anger. "Orochimaru!" Her fist clenched at her sides as she slightly stomped towards him.

He was leaning against the closed door frame a smirk plastered on his face. "How are you my cherry blossom?"

"Don't give me that! What lies have you told them?" She glared harder as he stood up, walking towards her in a proud way.

"Nothing at all, my dear." He closed his eyes shrugging.

"Orochimaru has claimed to be a witness during the crime." The same man sitting at the table announced.

"What!" Her attention turned away from the previous speaker back towards the snake man. "Y-You!" She shouted pointing her finger at him, "You…Bastard!"

"I wouldn't say that," he chuckled grabbing her hand kissing it like a gentleman would. She quickly yanked it away trying to wipe his germs away. He only smirked continuing, "I'm just telling the truth."

She leaned forward within whispering range, "I won't marry you so now you accuse me of this?" Her eyes were glaring daggers as her fist tightened.

He shrugged again smirking wider, "What can I say? I'm a bad loser."

Her inner mind was furious; she wanted to beat the shit out of him! Who did he think he was!

"However," he began as he circled around her, "if you agree to be with me, I'll take back my accusations and say it was all a big mistake." He stopped making sure her attention was on him, "an accident you could say."

"I will never be with you. I hate you! I love Neji! The two of us are getting married!" She shouted, not caring if the other around them heard.

Orochimaru glared hard his slit eyes showing rage. He leaned forward his mouth curving into a eerie frown, "That's going to be hard to do, especially when your exiled!" He walked towards the council turning his attention away from her, "I'll proceed with my accusation!"

/Sakura Pov/

Exiled? What?

I could only stand there shocked at the word. Were they really going that far? What was I accused of! I didn't even know the crime!

My thoughts were interrupted as the council continued their conference. I shook them off as I walked towards them, looking at Tsunade with terrified eyes, "Tsunade…I'm…going to be…exiled?"

The tall blond haired woman frowned even more, "It can't be helped Sakura. Those…are the rules."

"To where? Earth?" A slight smile made its way on my face, "That means I'll be able to come back! All I have to do is save a soul! Right!" I looked around the room. Everyone was so quite, all eyes on me. What the heck did I do!

"No," Tsunade started looking into my eyes, "Sakura your banished to…Hell. I'm sorry!"

"Sakura."

My head whipped around at the familiar voice. "Neji!" I yelled as I ran to him sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively as his frown grew. "Neji I swear, I didn't do a thing!"

"I know." His wings slowly curved around me, as if another layer of protection. He looked towards the council with determined eyes. His arms released me as he walk towards them. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?"

"The law states she is to be banished!" Orochimaru cut in earning a glare from Neji.

"The law also states if she is proven innocent she can be accepted back!"

The council man sitting to the right of Tsunade, the one who had talked before stood up interested, "What are you proposing Neji?"

Neji took a step forward, "Let me prove she's innocent, that is all."

The council seemed to talk amongst themselves, either agreeing or disagreeing with the choice. After a few minutes the man stood up again opening his mouth to speak.

"You may do so Neji."

"What!" Orochimaru was about to continue until the council raised his hand cutting him off.

"However, until then she is sentenced to spend eternity in Hell!"

With a loud shriek of pain escaping my lips, I looked behind me to find my wings slowly started to tear away from my back. I fell to the ground gripping my head as I yelled loudly in pain.

"Sakura!" Neji yelled, as he ran towards me hugging my pained body.

When an angel loses their wings, the pain is unbearable. It is to remind them of how they betrayed their home and how they never are to be accepted again. A sin. If they are ever to return without permission then this same pain will return to them. The only way to stop the pain is to leave…which was the next step in my banishment.

Suddenly, black, smoggy chains clamped around my body tightly. I yelled as they tightened crushing my bones. "N-Neji," I gasped out. His eyes widened as he tried to pull the chains off, however he pulled his hands away rapidly in a hurting way.

We looked at his now burned hands confused. He shook the pain away as he went to try again though stopped when the snake man spoke up.

"Leave her. There's nothing you can do now. She's his."

Neji turned giving Orochimaru a confused and frustrated look, "She's whose-"

Before he could finish a poof of black smoke appeared next to me. Causing me to gasp out coughing. Never in my angelic life had I been exposed to such unclean, smoke filled air. I coughed again, accidentally taking in more of the 'air'. Within a few seconds I passed out just as the smoke cleared. (End Sakura Pov)

Neji's eyes widened at the sight, actually everyone's eyes widened. Standing in front of them the male figure looked towards the council showing no respect, but a bored expression painted on his face.

"I'm here for my _**'master's'**_ package."

The male figure ran his hand through his raven hair as he looked down. His eyebrow rose at the sight of the young girl, the black chains still clinging to her tightly.

'She has _**pink**_hair'

He bent down, picking her up by the chains and carrying her as if she was actually a brown paper package. Her body bent around the chains, her hand lightly touching the floor. He used his free hand to make a hand seal and just as he was about to leave a voice called to him.

"Who are you?"

The man looked over his shoulder to see a brown haired man glaring at him. He looked as the angel's light brown wings twitched by his sides.

'Damn, _another good for nothing _angel,' he thought to himself as he sighed outwardly with annoyance.

Neji heard the sigh and only gripped his fist tighter. "Who are you," he demanded trying his hardest to keep his voice down in such a holy place.

The male smirked noticing the rage appearing in the angel's face and voice. He chuckled, "Don't worry angel boy. I have no interest in her. Besides, she doesn't belong to me…_anymore_…," his eyes seemed to look down at the floor with that last comment.

Neji flared up again, giving the stranger a serious death glare. If he were a cat, this would be where his tail rose and a hiss aroused from his throat.

The raven haired man smirked wider as he turned around, his back to everyone. His eyes wondered over the angelic figures carved into the building.

"But to answer your question," he began, slightly looking at the girl from the corner of his slit eyes, "I'm exactly what she is now."

The brown haired angel continued his glare waiting for the man to say more. However, when the man continued his look around the place Neji took a step closer, his voice becoming annoyed and desperate for answers. "And what exactly would that be?"

The man stopped tilting his head backwards, turning his attention back on the other male. He smirked as he gave him an elegant bow, gesturing his hand politely. He stayed in the position as he looked up looking directly into the angels white eyes.

Even Orochimaru seemed curious on the situation; his sharp ears listened to every word spoken as his eyes watched every movement possible.

The stranger took in a deep breath causing everyone else to hold their own breath. After a few more seconds of intense silence he spoke.

"**Doomed**."

In another sickening smoke filled poof he disappeared leaving nothing but the scent of corpses, coal, and…death?

"…death?" Neji murmured under his breath, his eye widening as the sudden thought came to him, "He's a-"

"Demon."

He looked towards the owner of the voice.

"Tsunade…," he whispered, his eyes becoming softer and pained yet again.

The leading angel stood up, slightly slamming her fist on the table causing everyone to jump with surprise and fear. She raised her head, tears in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. In a sudden rush she left the room, heading to her own quarters.

"Oh well, Sakura deserved it after all." Orochimaru's morbid voice rang out, a creepy smile peering on his lips. "I mean after all, heaven is a holy place of course. There's no room for such sinners."

"Makes me wonder why you're here," Neji murmured as he rushed past the snake, slightly knocking, though not strong enough to push him down.

Orochimaru snickered a laugh watching the brown haired male exist through the doors; everyone else already had left because the trial was done.

He looked at the ceiling, a true smile plastered on his face as a graceful light showered over his dark features. His arms rose, welcoming more light as his eyes seemed to turn darker, the whole eye becoming blacker as if mutated.

"Yes, why is it I am in this vulgar place." His arms stretched even closer to the light, his voice containing mockery and sarcasm. "Tell me oh holy one."

As if answering his prayers, red eyes opened from the darkest corner of the room. Eyes holding more power of destruction and shadows then what would be expected in such a place.

"…I know why…"

Orochimaru looked from his position towards the corner; a non-surprised smile on his face. He of course knew the dangerous person with eyes of crimson. "How nice to see you," he said bringing his arms down and facing the figure properly.

"Old friend."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Why are you crying?"_

_I couldn't help it. I had just learned…_

"_Pink haired girl, hey, are you okay?"_

…_that I had died…_

"_Tell me what's wrong."_

…_and though I was perfectly fine…_

"_Do you need some help?"_

…_the only thing that scared me was…_

"_Are you lost?"_

…_I couldn't remember how I died._

"_Are you new?"_

_My head rose from its position on my knees, tears still falling as I nodded my head. All I remembered was suddenly waking up with light pink wings on my back, not big but small. _

_At my answer the man standing in front of me chuckled with a sigh of relief. He slowly reached his hand out for me to take it, "Come on, I'll help you."_

_I nodded taking his hand and standing up. At first I felt dizzy, but after a few shakes of the head it wore off. We started to walk through what I would call a park, an angel's park? I laughed at the idea, what a silly name for such a place._

_Anyways, after a few more minutes of awkward silence and a few more steps of random walking down a nowhere specific path, I decided to break the silence, what best of it I could. He didn't look like much of a talkative guy._

"_So," I started, though not with much luck, "My names Sakura. What's yours?"_

_He stopped as he gazed over at my direction. Oh great, don't tell me he's a psycho, did I say something wrong._

_I continued to worry, however, all my thoughts were proven wrong as a smile graced his features. For some reason I felt my cheeks become somewhat warm and my lips to whisper some foreign language to my mind. "Wow…you must be an angel. You're so handsome."_

_As soon as my brain progressed the translation to me, I covered my mouth rapidly in an attempt to stop whatever more my deceiving lips would speak. Those traitorous jerks!_

_However, another surprise passed me when a small pleasing laugh came from him. All I could do was gasp as his hand reached my head to pat it softly. Yep, you guessed, now __**I**__ felt like a child and I'm pretty sure I'm at least a few years younger then him! _

"_You're so innocent," He laughed again and though it was a calming laugh I couldn't take the 'child treatment'. _

_I knocked his hand off my head, a stubborn look on my face. His suddenly became concerned and confused. "Don't pat my head like that! I'm not a little girl so don't treat me like one!"_

_His head tilted as I continued, "I'm probably just a few years younger then you. I'm 16. What are you 18…19…20?" _

_In that instant he chuckled (which may I say, I was getting quite used to and liked very much) and closed his eyes, another smile appearing as he leaned closer within whisper range._

"_I'm 556 year old."_

_My mouth gaped as my arms dangled uselessly by my side. I didn't know what to say. 'Yeah, what's wrong lips? Don't want to speak now do ya? Of course not. Bastards.'_

_As if reading my mind he smirked. Wow, he was either a real smart-ass or a very smart intellectual. Though my bet was a bit of both_

"_If I'm correct that makes you 540 years younger." Okay that would have gotten me to shut up for a long while, but it was the next part that made me…let us just say 'attack him'. _

"_Little girl."_

_Yep, those two little words mixed with a smug voice/personality, will make me go psycho anytime of the day or night, providing I wasn't asleep. _

_And Mr. Angel soon realized this as I tackled him down a grassy hill, one you would find by a river bank, yet there was no river, just grass, and a little fog. For some odd reason._

_He let out a surprised 'AHH!' as we rolled down the hill, just like a child would do for fun. Yes, why did children do that for fun? From what I can remember the grass would always be itchy and ants would crawl on you at the end. What simple times you can have as a kid._

_Anyways, back to the subject at hand. _

_When we finally reached the bottom I thought we would land hard, however I landed on a nice soft ground, kinda like a bed with lots of feathers and fluff. Maybe I'm tired, I sure felt like it and I pretty sure I would have fallen asleep right there if it wasn't for the tired voice coming from below me._

"_Sakura, if you don't mind, could you get off my back."_

_My eyes slowly opened, just getting out of the idea of going to sleep. Looking down I saw light brown feathers everywhere, plus as a bonus a young brown haired angel beneath to add more comfort to the feather bed. Wow, a two for one deal Ha-zaw!_

"_You're quite heavy."_

_And when someone says __**that**__ to me, they deserve a whack on the head, which I gave him._

"_Ow! Why are you so violent?" He shifted up words crossing his legs loosely, leaning on his arms tiredly. I sat on my legs leaning forward to see the new forming bruise on his head. _

"_Don't know, but I would suggest not calling me either of those two names again. I'm not the type to forgive, but for you, since you were nice to me I will. This time."_

_For a small moment I saw a kind of glint in his eyes, "Will, I don't forgive so easily either. And I'm afraid I can't forgive you just like that."_

_I crossed my arms puffing my cheeks a little, "Meany!"_

_His, what I now call, signature laugh silently left his lips as he leaned closer, now catching my attention, "However, I'll forgive you for a small price."_

"_What?"_

'_So innocent."_

_As if expecting a reply…it didn't happen. Instead I felt those same lips that bore those calming welcoming laughs, pressing softly against my own traitorous ones._

_The first thought that came to my mind was, (No not that perverted thought many of you readers seem to have Pervs!) the real thought was, is this a sin?_

_I know, not a thing you should be asking yourself, but if you saw this guy you'd be asking it yourself._

_After a few more seconds he withdrew and smiled._

"_There, now you're forgiven."_

_If it wasn't for my pride and stubbornness, I probably would have sat there like an idiot not saying a word, just sitting with my mouth opened wide like a cod fish in the ocean of blueness. However, due to my pride and stubbornness I could only cross my arms and look away; trying to hide the blush I felt on me cheeks. (Which may I say, was much redder then before, Damn!)_

"_I can see your blush!"_

_I tried turning my head even further from him. However, this was the day I realized humans are not owls, though now would be a good time to be one._

"_S-So!"_

"_Sooo, you really __**are**__ innocent!"_

_And with that I tackled him yet again. Also adding to my list of what not to call me the word/name 'innocent'. For even though I may be and __**am**__, referring to a girl in such a way, especially by an older male (540 years older to be exact!) just makes the girl sound dirty, trashy, if you will; plus it makes the whole situation seem somewhat perverted._

_So being the good girl, not 'little girl' I was, I decided to warn him, "Don't call me __**that **__either!"_

_He chuckled once again, standing up and brushing the dirt off him, "Whatever you say sweetie."_

'_Sweetie?' Man, he's just coming up with a whole new list of things for me to dislike…not that I have a problem with him calling me that…I…think? I shook the small blush that threatened to appear away. After brushing my own self off, the two of us started once again to walk our random path._

"_By the way, my name is Neji."_

_Today, whatever day it may be or actually was, I promised myself two things. One, which was that I would stay close to this man or angel…right? And two_

…_that I would find the reason why I died. _

_It wasn't that easy to forget. How could one forget the way they died and left their love ones? Neji knew how he died, others I asked new how they left the earth, so why couldn't I?_

_When the two of us looked for my recent relatives that I knew, none of them seemed to be around. Plus, if I'm 16 here, wouldn't I have been 16 when I died? So, did that mean I died young? Was I not able to fulfill a long life?_

_Was I not able to find…love?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, that's her?" a shadow with red hair questioned, flicking a match against the match box in his hand lighting the stick then letting it burn to his fingers. He simply threw the stick down, and lit another match repeating the process.

He watched as the raven haired male walked into what seemed like a living room. Black couches, blended with red walls. There were a few tables and other normal things you would find in a normal room. A few tables happened to stand around the room, one which was occupied by the shadow who sat on the surface. (Yes, where people eat.)

"She looks funny for an angel. Aren't they supposed to be wingy' and shit," a loud booming voice asked poking the face of the female angel. He quickly pulled his finger away shaking it with pain and burying it in his clothes as a layer of protection. "DAMN! It feels like my whole body's burnin'!"

"She still has a glow of purity on her, all angels have it, so of course it's gonna hurt you idiot." He sat down next to the girl on the same couch as he yawned tiredly. "Since she isn't in heaven anymore, the glow will fade away in a short while. So…"

"So..," the loud one asked leaning over the couch towards the sleeping girl.

"So don't touch her!" The previous crimson red haired shadow yelled out answering for the tired male, throwing a lit match towards him which caught in the loud mouths, blond hair.

The blond screamed patting his head furiously to put the flames out, "Hey! That hurts ya know!" He kept his hands planted on his head as if for protection from another little flaming wooden stick. "Bastard!"

The man lit another match watching the flame as he threw it to the ground and walked towards the door shrugging, "Whatever." The flame continued to burn in its little corner. The two males still in the room just watched the flame continue to burn. No big deal. Happens all the time.

"Where's he going," the blonde asked still trying to contain himself from poking the angels face. After all, this was the first time he had ever seen one and he wanted to get in all the enjoyment of the new meeting he could. It'll be gone soon anyways. Soon the smell of death and corpses will consumer her just as it did everyone else who entered Hell.

"Heh, '_**Master' **_probably has a mission for him or something. You know how he's his favorite."

"Yeah…"

The two sat in silence, with the exceptions of the surrounded world around them. Poor lost souls, so much pain and suffering, all because _their _God couldn't forgive them. A small twitch came from the pink aired girl causing both males to suddenly become interested; however, they resumed their positions when they realized she was still dreaming.

"Hey, Naruto. Where is _**'master'**_?"

Naruto scratched his nose and smiled as if knowing the answer, "He's…I don't know. Heard he went on some long trip north," he pointed upwards signaling what he was talking about.

"Oh."

Naruto frowned becoming bored again. "But I did hear Sasuke." The raven haired mail looked up signaling his attention was struck.

"Masters looking for a bride!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There ya go! Hope you liked it! I'll let you know the pairings in the next chapter! For now I want to see what the reviewers want the pairings to be so…REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter Two

Long time no see eh? (...I've updated this one instead…I'm sorry…you can yell at me if you wish T-T…)

Welcome to the second chapter of**…**_**Devil's Fallen Angel**_

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you like it!! Also thank you to my lovely Beta…BA BA BUMMMM…**FaLeNAnGeL777**…me loves her…and you should too!!!

I have thought a lot about where this story is going and I've chosen a very odd path. It may seem confusing at times so just ask and I'll explain it to you if you need…unless it's meant to be a secret till the end which then means...no luck for you (...sorry again... T-T)

Anyways, here we go…hope you enjoy and please review!!! I'll love you all the more than I already do!

…Some characters might be OOC…

**Full Summary:** When an angel breaks one of heavens rules they are sent to earth to save a soul and be forgiven. However, Sakura is accused of breaking a forbidden rule and her punishment isn't earth, its hell. And what will become of her when the Devil Itachi takes a special interest? Can her love Neji prove her innocence before her punishment becomes permanent? And who are these figures that seem to know her so well?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or its characters! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Demon & Devil Games.**

/Neji Pov/

My hands shuffle through her room furiously, clothes and furniture spread out everywhere, as I search for any possible clues. Beneath my skin, feelings of anger were still boiling, ready to crawl out and extract pain from the true person who had caused such damage to occur. It had been two whole days since the trial and I still hadn't heard of her well being in the horrid place below. I would ask Tsunade, however her chambermaids always turn me away, stating that she wants to be left alone. They even informed me that she hadn't left her room since Sakura's exile.

I leave the bedroom, sighing for the thousandth time today. I need that woman's help to prove Sakura's innocence and her staying locked up in her room like a crying child isn't helping me at all. Not to mention that bastard Orochimaru wasn't even bothered in the least; always laughing every moment Sakura's name was mentioned.

Turning to walk down the hallway, a jolt of pain from my leg reminds me of my latest attack on the snake. It happened in Pandrasus Park, four guards were need to restrain me from causing more damage than I had to his arms. It's amazing how easily it was to dislocate them.

'He won't be using those anytime soon,' I thought with a smirk.

He deserved it; this wasn't the first time he had taken away my happiness. One I had longed for since my welcome into heaven's forgiving gates. However, my attack this time on him wasn't for my revenge, but for Sakura's.

I sat down on her couch thinking of where to search next. My attack on the bastard had made it impossible for me to leave the house, somewhat like house arrest. I damned myself for being so careless, but it was worth it…it was after all, only for a few days…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's been asleep for how many days?! Master is not gonna enjoy that news!" His eyes twitch with fury at the thought, "You both know sleep is the only way to escape Hell's grip!"

A slurp escapes the blonde's mouth as he watches their almost enemy type bicker, a common sport they play. He had to agree with the crimson hair demon. A major law in Hell is that no one of slave value could sleep and since you had no soul here, it wasn't really an essential need. Sleep is a way to dream, to enjoy happiness and peace for a short few minutes or hours. If you were sent here as a punishment, then what gave you the right to enjoy anything?

"Calm down Gaara. I put here in a nightmare stage."

Chewing the last bit in his mouth, the blonde nods in agreement. He was witness to the spell cast upon the girl.

**Exception to the rules**: A slave can only sleep if they are put in a stage of hypnosis causing them to receive rapid nightmares. The illusionist determines the unpleasantness of which nightmares they receive. Though, none of the slaves know this truth. When they are given a chance to sleep they think of it as a blessing, a chance at happiness. Yep, Hell has many dirty tricks under its control.

The sea foam green eyes shift towards the pink hair female still lying against the edge of the couch. None of the three would dare to move her for fear from the angelic glow upon her skin. Who would want to receive a burned hand much less a bandaged finger like Naruto had received by just poking her cheek.

Her face twitches in disturbance, clearly a sign of the nightmare she suffers with. His eyes pause for a mere second on her shut eyes. He wishes he could open them, if just for a moment to see the iris's beneath, and read the emotions she held within.

Realizing his mind was playing games on him, his feet shuffle towards the table counter, a normal sitting place for him. As he jumps on to the hard surface, he crosses his arms and legs in annoyance.

"Fine, but I'm not getting the blame for this!" After a second of what seems like pouting he continues, "And he still won't like the idea of it…even if you did give her nightmares…"

Sasuke's eyes roll as Naruto and himself glance at each other, a little routine they did when the red head would get this way. "Shut up lapdog. I know what I'm doing, so just go and chew a biscuit." His hand shuffles through his raven hair feeling the same tiredness from arguing with him before.

Gaara jumps up, lifting himself lightly off the counter and stepping quietly on the hard floor tile, a smirk gracing his lips. "No thanks, I'd rather play with the dead instead!"

Lighting a match he drops it to the floor, large flames rising up from the small stick as he disappears within the growing flame. A dark laugh escapes him as he finally burns away, the flame finally dieing down until only a single flicker is left.

Once they knew the presence of the demon had completely left, Sasuke slunk against the back of the couch, his worry and endless days of no peace taking its toll. Naruto looks down at his friend, slurping the remains of the ramen from his position on top of the couch's back.

"Bastard," he mumbles closing his eyes catching the attention of the blonde.

"You can't really be mad at him Sasuke," Naruto explains crossing his arms, starting another cup of ramen. "He's just trying to help you…in the odd way he does." The cerulean eyes held strong care for his friends. Though Gaara and Sasuke aren't fond of each other, he still cares for both of them dearly. His words became silent as the onyx eyes shift up to him, a cruel stare glaring at his ramen-loving figure.

"Not him idiot. My bro-," his eyes suddenly widen at the presence of a strong figure he knew too well. Looking down at his friend curiously, Naruto's nose began to twitch until finally placing the scent of the new presence.

"Who was it you were talking about," asks a dark voice as the door slowly opens itself, two crimson orbs appearing from the other side.

Naruto jumps from his position on the couch as he pounces towards the door, a happy smile present across his lips. "Master! You're back!" His eyes close as the so-called 'Master' raises his slim hand to pat the fox's fluffy head, small golden cat ears exposing them from the golden hair that hides them.

A growl escapes Sasuke as his eyes focus and stare at the similar face. The fact that and the 'Master' have comparable features does not ease the hatred he holds for him.

"Naruto you're not Gaara, so stop acting like it."

"Gaara acts like this," the curious fox asks, not capable of noticing the large affection both Gaara and him held for their leader. He thought it was just a common trait to love their Master…he did treat them well most times.

The oldest of the three darkly chuckles taking more steps into the simple living room. "Yes I am back," his deep voice states as his feet bring him towards the now standing Sasuke.

"What's wrong little brother? Aren't you happy to see me?" A fake smile slides upon his lips as it slowly forms into a sly smirk.

The young crimson eyes glare daggers up towards his brother. "What do you want Itachi," he questions clenching his fists tightly by his sides.

"It's Master," he pauses letting the name sink in, an irritable twitch surfacing at Sasuke's brow. "And I wouldn't be asking such questions when you have yet to answer mine."

His eyes slowly shift down towards the small female laying dangerously in harms way on the couch. "Why so silent Sasuke?"

Sasuke's arms cross as the same displeased look continues to darken his features, "I heard you were looking for a bride."

"Are you volunteering?"

Sasuke aimed a dark growl towards Itachi as a chuckle escapes the Masters lips, "I'm just kidding. You aren't my type. However..." Itachi's eyes widen in a spark of excitement as his toned and muscled body crouches down by the couch to Sakura's height, his black and red wardrobe only creasing a small amount as he gently picks her soft hand off the furniture and into his own.

Sasuke's arm twitches lightly wanting to stop the sudden movements, but he knew not to cross that boundary and to cauctiously watch instead.

"Is that why you're so mad Sasuke?" His eyes glance over the small female body as the once angelic glow slowly darkens a pale shade due to his contamination. "You think I'm going to make her-," his own deep chuckle cut his words, unable to contain himself. "Oh no my dear brother. It takes more than beauty to win the devil over." His slender hand slides down her soft cheek stopping at her chin as he tilts her head towards him, an even more struggling expression from her nightmare state troubling her beautiful lips. "…Then again…"

"Itachi!"

In a swift movement, incapable for most to see Itachi moves across the room, slapping Sasuke across the cheek hard with the back of his hand. His eyes pierce deeply into the younger one as Sasuke stands in shock. Naruto's eyes shake in fear at the sudden outburst of his Master. The need to help his friend quirks through his mind, but the fear of defying his Master stops him.

In seconds Sasuke fell to his knees, a scream bursting through his mouth as his hand creeps up to his cheek where a searing pain burned him. His eyes close tightly trying to prevent another yelp of pain. 'M-My face…it…feels like it's boiling!'

"Don't call your Master by his name," the dark venom-dripping growl tells him. Itachi's eyes turning even darker than his own similar ones.

Sasuke's eyes opened, returning a small but almost equal glare of his own, "You…You put it on d-didn't you!" He knew this pain, the feeling of his past returning to him; a harsher punishment stronger demons receive from their Master if something they did displeases them. However, he wasn't a demon and besides the fact of them being kin, it irritated Sasuke when he would receive such an attack. He would never see his own brother as a Master…a king…even if he was.

Itachi smirk returns, the once darkened features lightening a bit, a result of a victory over his brother's mind if only for a short time. "Yes, I did. And I plan on giving her such power too." His eyes focusing on the hand he hit Sasuke with, slowly tilting it towards his brother revealing what looks like a ruby colored stone but is actually something much more unique. Inside the stone was a black cross with matching angelic wings, a symbol one could only see if they truly stare at the ring. The black band that circled his left ring finger was encoded with secret designs, unnoticeable by anyone who didn't know of it. "At first I thought it might be a little too fancy, but then I thought of all the power it contains," he covers his lips with the ring hand, chuckling darkly.

"What power," Sasuke's hushed voice questions, still covering his cheek protectively. Though he knew of the ring quite well, he did not understand what he meant.

Itachi bent down, smirking at his brother's foolishness. "The powers to bring the, weaker version of me to his knees," his eyes sparkle as another idea forms, "Just think when she finds out. I wonder…would that be called payback…"

'Yes,' Sasuke thought, 'Payback from her indeed.'

"I thought you said-"

"That I wasn't going to marry her?" Itachi shoulders shrug as his slit eyes close, "I never said that, but I will…just to see the look on your face."

Sasuke glares as he rushes towards Itachi, fists reared back. Naruto quickly jumps in front of his friend to stop the attack on their Master. Holding the fist that was aimed towards Itachi's face, his palm now becoming bruised from the furious friends punch. The blonde's eyes open sadly trying to calm his friend down. He wasn't even sure who he was doing this for, his friend's protection or his Master's.

Sasuke continues to glare at his brother, his fist lowering as the fox grabs hold of his arm, pulling him towards the door. "Maybe we should go Master…we have a lot to do still!" As the two reach the door, he quickly gives a bow towards him in a sign of respect as Sasuke continues through the door in a grudge, not even wanting to show his brother a morsel of loyalty or respect.

Itachi gave a small nod to Naruto as the two left, the door closing itself do to the will of Hell's controller. With a small sigh his focus turns casually towards the helpless one whose arm now fell from the couch's comfort.

"What am I to do with you little lamb?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Why?_

My eyes slowly open as my mind floats back towards what I wish to be a façade. My body feels sluggish as if I hadn't been awake for several hours…what time was it, what day? I close my eyes once again, a question stinging in the back of my head. What was I blamed for? And where were my friends to defend me…Ino, Tenten, Hinata? 'Did you guys believe I had committed the crime?'

My questions for them came to a stop as the picture of Orochimaru's smirking self enters my mind. How did he get into heaven anyway? Sure, he might have been a powerful man in his living time, but his behavior was nothing close compared to a saint. In heaven's ranking he was below Neji, but high above me.

A sigh passes my lips as I open my eyes, revealing my emerald orbs to the world around me. Quickly I sat up looking around at my surroundings. It was a bedroom, by far larger than Tsuande's and Neji's. Common knowledge in heaven was if the size of your living area was large, the more important you were…that's why Tsunade lives in a Mansion and I in a small apartment size room, though Neji shares his big house with me.

My eyes half way close as a sad smile dims my features. 'Neji, I miss you.'

Pushing the red satin covers off my body, I sat up crossing my legs and arms. Looking down my eyes widen in shock at all my exposed skin. The celestial robes I once wore were now gone, replace with a silk red kimono that stops just above my mid-thigh. A shriek escapes me as I grab the silk sheet covering my half-naked form. 'The material is practically see through!' My long pink hair was down and messy in small bundles along my back.

Clenching my fist my eyes shift around the room furiously trying to see who could have done this. Whoever put this skimpy outfit on me stripped me down completely! "Where's the pervert that changed me?!"

A dark laugh erupts into the room causing me to jump in surprise. I look around trying to find the owner of the voice, but see no one. It wasn't as if the room was too dark, it was actually pretty bright, well lit for a place…like…this…hold it!

Is this Hell?

Forgetting everything, I truly fell into shock. Now remembering what happened. 'I was in heaven and I blacked out because of that guy…Did he change my clothes?!…But…what did he look like? Er! I can't remember his face!'

"I'm going to kill him!" I shout, mentally slapping myself. 'He's probably already dead, darn!'

"Who are you going to kill my little lamb?"

'Lamb?' The voice popped back into my head and I swiftly stand up on the bed looking around, not caring about the sheet that was now draping by my feet. 'I swear the voice came from behind me!' My feet lifted me off the bed as I cautiously turn my head towards the space I once laid. 'Nothings there?'

My arms wrap around my small form as a cold shiver ran up my spine, this time I couldn't forget the masculine voice. Slowly I could feel fingers trace up my spine, another shiver trembles up my back. Looking behind me, a shriek escapes my lips as I'm met with two spiraling crimson eyes.

"Boo."

Suddenly my body fell backwards onto the bed, as my eyes stay frozen to the now snickering form. "W-WHA-W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I scream, my hands pulling me back across the bed, away from the danger.

His chuckle only made my alert of his presence raise, my fingers crawling for something to use for protection. My eyes jerk towards his arms as he places his fingers lightly on his chin. "That's interesting, I've never heard anyone ask that when they are actually _**in **_Hell-"

"So I am in Hell," I curiously ask him looking around as if I hadn't realized at first.

"Yes," he states calmly, closing his eyes, "and don't interrupt me when I'm speak-"

"Who are you," I ask again, this time wondering even more. If this was Hell then I was to trust no one and since his presence reeked of death I wasn't going to move any closer, if anything the object was to move farther.

'Damn she did it again! Don't they teach angels manners nowadays (Uh…no? - Sakura's inner voice). I guess she'll learn…'

"Don't worry about who I am…you'll find out so enough."

As my mouth opens to question him again a sudden knock at the door stops me, both our attentions turning towards the wooden frame. With a light click, the door open revealing a strong male silhouette, his shaggy spiked hair gliding with him as his charcoal lined eyes gaze up from the ground towards the raven-hair one. With a small bow, he approaches us.

'Maybe this is his room,' I wonder as my eyes quickly glaze over the one standing before me.

"Master," his smooth voice bellowed as his eyes stay focus on the crimson eyed one. "Another shipment of fifty has arrived." His eyes blink slowly not seeming to notice that I too was in the room.

"Make Sasuke deal with it," a sigh of annoyance escapes his lips as the red head shakes his head in disagreement.

"There is a big controversy over the ones being accepted and declined." Sand began to rise from the ground creating a large scroll in the palm of his hand. I could only gasp in amazement, 'Did he just do that…or…' I quickly look towards the ground, cautious of the new sand that seems to be pouring into the room slowly, not enough to fully cover the ground though.

"Accepted?" The raven one questions, grabbing the scroll vigorously, "Just take them all."

"There are many…nuns in this shipment and the Heaven-Hell contract states that Hell must decline anyone whose life was truly dedicated to holy worship unless given-"

"Yes, Yes, I know…I was there when we made it," He cut in, his eyes continuing to scan the documents.

'Well, I know who the one in charge is.' My eyes glance at the scroll, my curiosity getting the better of me as I try to read it. 'Is that even proper grammar? What language is it written in? Chinese, Latin, French…all of them?!' Sighing in failure my eyes drop to the floor. 'I can't understand any of it!'

Suddenly a shiver rolls up my spine, the familiar feeling of being watched creeping upon my flesh once again. My gaze slowly shifts upwards until they met with similar colored hues. He was watching me over the other mans shoulder, his vision never leaving mine. I began to fidget, my fingers nervously shaking as I bit my lower lip. 'I hate when others stare at me!'

I inwardly sigh as a cough brought both our attentions towards the older being, his body shifting in front of mine blocking the view of the staring one.

"Are you sure they are nuns?"

The assistant seeming one gave him a 'duh' look, "Yes."

"Any Priest?"

"No."

His eyes shift up from the scroll, "…are they…slutty nuns?"

"Sir. Do you know of any truly slutty nuns?" The man began to rub his temples; a clear sign of the irritation the older man was giving him.

"And I can't avoid talking to them?"

"No," you could tell he wants to yell it out yet his voice remains at its low tone, a sign of higher respect. I quickly cover my lips as a chuckle escapes them; the whole scene was quite hilarious in an odd way. I gulp, my sudden action catching the attentions of the two, the older one turns back towards me, a smile cast across his lips.

"So what do you think of her," he asks rolling the scroll into its self.

His arms wrap around the back of my shoulders, pushing my towards the red head that only watches as he did before, the goosebumps returning to me as a chill tickles the back of my neck. "Does she remind you of someone you used to," he dark chuckle, "know?"

He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. His eyes spoke for him. They widen with a certain spark, one that I had only seen in Orochimaru's eyes.

A shiver creeps up my spine as the taller ones hand softly touches my back pushing me towards the other, my feet sliding across the floor with an intention to try to stop the forced action.

"Would you like to watch her while I take care of the nun business?" As sickly as those words left his curved lips, my eyes shifted up towards him, glaring for him to take back his question. 'I don't want to be stuck alone with another stranger! The first one was strange enough!' Suddenly arms wrap around me, a squeak escaping my lips. The crimson demon turned me around, now facing him, the dazed look he gave worrying me somewhat. My eyes shifted to the other male, now standing in the doorway with a smirk. His lips mouthed the words 'Be careful' and with a chaste kiss of his lips the door shut.

'Be careful?! What the heck does he mean by that,' my inner mind yelled, glaring at the door wanting him to come back and tell me what he meant by his skeptic words.

"I thought I'd lost you," he sighs with a small relief. "Sasuke is never going to hurt you again," I here him whisper silently to himself.

'Sasuke? Familiar but…I don't know who he means.'

My head tilts back towards him, a small panic resurfacing.

"After the accident I woke up and couldn't find you."

"Ac…cident?" 'Did this _Sasuke_ do something to me?!'

His arms stretch away from, as he looks down at me with disbelief "You don't remember?" I shake my head as his eyes sadden. "You must have amnesia. You don't remember me…at all?" Another shake of my head convinces him and he pulls me back to him, tightening me in a strong hug. "Don't worry. You'll remember soon." His voice became somewhat of a growling darkness as the grip tightens threateningly.

'This is all to confusing!'

Slowly a blush tints my cheeks as I realize how close we are. It feels weird and confuses me even more as his fingers softly rub my back, pulling up the short silk dress. Obviously, he doesn't know the meaning of personal space, even if he says he knows me!

…still…

The blush darkens as I slowly feel something sharp crawl up my neck. My eyes close tight as the sharpness strengthens. With a small squeak I push him away just in time to hear the door slam open and watch a wild blond jump in. My eyes widen at the sight of his appearance. Not only does he have sharp fangs and tattoo whiskers, but also perky dark orange ears and a fluffy long tail to match. His electrifying smile caught my eyes too.

"Finally you're awake Angel-chan!!!" His hands quickly yank mine to his nose as he quickly smells them. "Awww, you smell so yummy! I could eat you!"

"Um…,"I gulp in fright, looking up at him a little in worry wondering if he would actually do that, "P…Please don't."

He looks down at me with a big smile and in a happy tone laughs loudly, "Alright, but only because you're so cute! Besides Angel-chan, it wouldn't be polite to eat someone without introducing myself first now would it?!" Another loud laugh as I slowly nod agreeing with him cautiously.

"I…suppose…?"

He closes his eyes happily as he points to his face, releasing my hands. "You can call me Naruto…but I'd prefer for _you _to call me Naru-chan, or Naruto-kun, or um…maybe Naruto the Foxy."

I tilt my head at the many confusing names, watching as he thought them over for a second, nodding finally deciding. "Yeah! Call me _Naruto the Foxy_!!"

"I think Naruto is fine," I smile softly taking a small step back from the excited fox only to have it hold my hands again, eagerly wanting me to say the name again…I think. "Oh, um, my name is Sakura."

"I know," he shouts softly almost like a joyful yelp, "You are pretty famous now around here…and not to mention you look weird!"

'I look weird? I'm not the one with cat ears and a long fluffy tail that wags!'

Looking him over once again for anymore odd features. "What are you? Some kind of demonic fluff ball?"

He laughs scratching the back of his shaggy spike filled hair, "No no! I'm a fox demon Angel-chan! One of the strongest you'll ever meet!" He shakes my hand as if introducing himself all over again.

"Alright, so…what is he?"

"Who?"

I look behind him to find the red hair one but he wasn't there. "He…he was just-"

"Oh! You mean Gaara?" I look up towards Naruto as he balances a small green leaf on his forehead. With small twitch of his ears his whole face changes to that of the red haired ones. His blond hair turning to the dark crimson as his ears shape along with them eventually disappearing into the spikes, the cold sea foam eyes replacing the cheerful cerulean ones. If not for the happy expression and the rest of Naruto's body still intact he would have been an exact image of the scary guy.

"Y-Yes," I murmur with a quiet shock, "What is he?"

Twitching his ears again his facial expressions resume what they originally are, the small leaf on the top of his head dropping in a small flaming ash to the floor. "Gaara…um…he's complicated," he answers in a confusing way.

I nod slowly understanding him and not knowing what else to say. 'Actually I'm quite happy at _Gaara's _disappearance'. I softly touch the back of my neck remembering the sharp pain. 'What was that anyways?'

"Something wrong Angel-chan?"

"Ah," coming back to my senses I shake my head, slowly waving my hands in front of me, "No not at all!" 'The fact that I'm in hell doesn't bother me at all…right?'

"Good I'll show you around!" He smiles cheerfully pulling my hand once again but this time towards the door leading to the hall it seems. "You still have others to meet now that you're awake!!"

"Others?" I gulp as we enter the deep red halls. Walking in a fast pace we enter a huge room were strong screams and yells could be heard. My eyes widen slowly as I look over to one part of the room. 'Th-Those people!' The bodies of rotting people clung to the wall as they slowly became part of the border. The whole room was made from a flesh material and small parts of the ceiling seem to shake as if it had a heartbeat. 'Which it very well might have for all I know!!'

I try to close my eyes as we continue farther past the room and into another hall containing many jail cells made out of the same flesh material. Inside them were even more vile things. People suffering through torturous dealings, the reaming of their skin being torn from their fragile and weak bodies.

They all look so bloody and dirty, even the younger humans. Trying to swallow the disgusting feeling in my stomach I look forward to Naruto's, only to see his back. He must be important. He looks so clean and healthy. 'Not to mention extremely happy.' I sigh thinking about how dangerous he could be too.

"_Masters looking for a bride!"_

"_WHAT?!" The angered Sasuke jumped up grabbing the collar of the shocked blond. "What do you mean by that!?"_

_Naruto shrieked in surprise at the sudden reaction of his friend. Such simple words causing such rage to consume him. "M-Master wants a bride to share hell with…and…other things."_

_The onyx eyes twitched as he mouthed the words, "He isn't the type to __**share **__and you know it Idiot!" He released the fox demon and sat back against the couch resting his head in the palm of his hand. "Damn, Damn, Damn."_

_Naruto tilted his head, his expression even more confused than before. "What's wrong Sasuke? It can't be that bad that Master wants a bride. What harm could come of it?" He smiled and stood up going to the cupboard for an instant ramen cup, human food he seemed to adore. "Besides, its not like there are many females he's really interested in. Hmmm, I wonder who he'll pick…if he finds someone that it." With a small laugh he reached behind his ear pulling out a small leaf and placing it in the open cup. With a small twitch of his ears the leaf melted into warm water starting the process of the ramen._

_Sasuke sighed looking at the small female next to him through his fingers as his head continued to rest in his palm. 'You idiot, think about it!' He looked at the gentle features of her face the pure glow reaming without a sign of it fading for some odd reason. "Why did they send you to hell of all places," he whispers softly to her._

"_Did you say something," the blond questions bringing his finished ramen over to the table in front of where Sasuke sat. Lifting his hand behind his ears he slowly pulled out a pair of long chopsticks, which he used to begin munching on the ramen with._

"_It amazes me how you do that Idiot," Sasuke sighed watching noodles fly everywhere as the demon ate._

_The blonde slurped some noodles smirking as he answered, "It pays to have fox magic Bastard!"_

(Normal Pov.)

"Um Naruto," Sakura pants softly, unable to keep up with his speed. The only thing keeping her from falling was the tight grip on her hand. "Do you think we could stop- eek!"

As soon as the words leave her mouth the large fox stops, his attention automatically turning to the ground as he looks with anticipation towards a corner. Rubbing her sore nose Sakura looks up towards the distant fox. "Naruto?. Looking in the direction he was focusing on a small gasp escapes her as a human head rolls by. She squeaks at the sight, jumping to the side as Naruto's eyes widen as if dazzle by the morbid sight. "Na…ruto," she questions again, but before she knows it the fox runs off chasing the rolling head on all fours as a dog would is favorite toy.

"Hey!" Sakura tries to chase after him holding out her hand to stop him. "Naruto! Wait I don't know where I am!!" Breathing heavily after a few more yards of running she stops, watching in the empty direction Naruto went. 'He's…to fast!'

Catching her breath she wraps her arms tightly around her small frame. Even if this place was hell she could only feel ice surrounding her. 'Or…am I just scared?'

She could still hear loud screams everywhere and it only frightened her more. The echo of whips and slashing of skin fill her ears as she begins to walk faster in a fit of panic. 'It's everywhere!' She covers her ears, closing her eyes tightly as she begins to run wildly with only the goal to escape the noise.

Suddenly her eyes shoot open as she runs into something hard. Falling to the ground she jumps as the figure in front of her turns around slowly. "Oh! I'm so sorry Sir," she apologizes rubbing her sore forehead. "Sir?" Standing up she softly touches the quiet old mans arm softly causing the man to jump in fright.

He slowly turns around revealing himself properly to her as he looks down. Her eyes widen at the sight of him, her hands moving to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. "I-I-I'm sorry Sir!!" She slowly backs away, continuously apologizing. Half of the old mans face was melted while the other half was almost perfectly an old mans face. The scars and burn marks on his arms were bleeding as if they were just made.

The man's eyes widen as the rust chain on his wrist clinks as he grabs her arm softly. "A heavenly pure soul!"

"What?" Sakura softly whispers as she tries to release herself from his boney grip, but failing terribly.

"A pure soul! A pure soul!" He began to yell desperately as other young and old women and men huddle around her in amazement.

Another panic sweeps over her as she began to struggle even more. "N-No, I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me go Sir!!"

More corpse like bodies crowd around her, each one having some morbid feature or disgusting placement. She knows it isn't their fault for the way they look, but the sight of their pain only causes her body to shake more. They begin to grab her arms and legs while a few tug at her hair in hope to grab some piece of this new hope.

"Such a beautiful clean soul," an old woman murmurs as she rubs her fingers in the soft pink locks as they all began to chant the same, trying to grab a piece of her. She screams in loud terror only making them chant louder. She doesn't want to fight them and even if she could but it was impossible not to struggle. Squinting her eyes she looks down at her feet feeling the small children grab on to them in a way to pull her lower. 'What do I do!? What do I do!!?'

A loud whistle sounds through the air, causing all the humans crowding around her to suddenly fall back in panic, leaving only the old man to hold her as he falls to the ground in front of her knees.

Looking down with tearful eyes she yanks her arm away, finally able to break free as she runs towards a dark hallway, escaping the humans only for a second as the whistle cuts off they begin to stand again and slowly chase after her, only in a stumbling manner.

'Anywhere, please!' She ran through the black and blue tinted corridor finally coming to a large black door and opening it in desperation. She could hear the loud chants growing louder as she quickly slams the door shut, her body shaking in deep fright, not even caring if anyone else was inside the room.

'Just make the creatures go away!' Her mind screams as she began to cry, the many tear sliding down her cheeks. 'Neji, where are you? Please save me!'

* * *

Alright, there you have it. I'm sorry it took so long!

…Actually I have some great news for my readers, if I get lots of pretty and long reviews on this chapter, I promise with all my heart to put the third chapter up before Wednesday, maybe Tuesday night…if I really like the reviews…mwhaha blackmail…I think? And I can keep this promise because I already have the third chapter typed and saved (Victory music)!!!

And to be even more nice the next chapter explains a lot about Sasuke's occupation in hell...hmmm...can any one guess...?...dedicated chapter for you if you know the answer...!!! Here's a hint...!!

**Hint: _He is neither good nor bad and works for both Heaven and Hell. To take a lifeless body and guide the soul to rest..._**

So hurry up and show the love please!

Bai Bai! X-X


	3. Chapter Three

See, See no lie!! Its here and awesome! Welcome my lovely readers to the Third Chapter of _**Devil's Fallen Angel**_.

Incase you didn't read the bottom part in the last chapter here's some info…this chapter is mostly about one character (_**Sasuke**_), with very helpful information about Sakura's past hidden inside the words written… (Confusing neh?)

(Sigh)…as most of you know I also gave a riddle…supposedly an easy one too since most of you got it right… T-T

_**Chapter Dedications to many Wonderful Reviewers…who got it right…making me feel less…smarty-thingy…majig…Cor-Cor gets it…23…23…!!!:**_

Tara Kyugga

JusticeDream

Corruption Inc.

MistressBlossom

Tac03e11hp

WhiteDevilMica

POTCFMAfanactic

_**Also just because I like to make people happy…**_**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY**_** Tac03e11hp…!!!!!!**_

So without more waiting…Ta Dum…

* * *

_**-Cursed with Grim-**_

I walk through the endless mass of souls, not one of them pure but tainted with sin…disgust. One day I would meet them all, by choice or not. It is my job to separate which souls were _good _and which ones were **bad**; to escort them to their final resting place, be it peaceful or by force. They didn't have a say in the matter, only I did.

Of course a few bribes pass my way, be it powerful items that held unique spirits, priceless treasures, or even _**sex**_. I take these bribes with pleasure most times, but in the end, it's only a trick to tease souls with. Eventually they would be taken to wherever they are meant, _mostly those who bribe me already know where they are meant to rest, the fate they choose while they live, _**hell**.

It didn't matter how they felt to me, I'm empty and always will be. An emotionless being created to separate souls from their loved ones.

I sigh, reminiscing, as I reach my destination. My hand slowly combs through my raven hair, shuffling my bangs from my sight. Opening my eyes fully they become a red tint for a mere second as I read the invisible black writing written above the doorway.

_Liaoning, Chaoyang City- China Appt. #4 on the list, room 14 belonging to Lin Ma Hyuang, age- 19._

Taking another deep sigh, I pass through the wall, closing my eyes as I become part of the building structure. My black ancient Chinese dressings loosely follow behind as I enter the room. My eyes open slowly, the pupils becoming a deep ebony color once again as they shift down to the motionless body on the wooden floor.

_**My appearance changes with each culture or religion. My language switching from one vocal to another to help those understand about their death. I'm known very well by all…whether you believe or not in me.**_

"Get up" I say coldly in a simple Chinese dialogue that this death would understand.

In mere seconds, a blue glow appears from inside the body, a matching figure of the young girl as she slowly opens her eyes. She focuses curiously on my figure, her brown pupils suddenly widening in shock as she looks beneath her to see her own body laying motionless beneath her. Finally looking back up towards me she realizes who and why I'm here.

"I'm here for you," I state as she gasps, tilting her head in disbelief.

"No," she disagrees, shaking her head as she covers her mouth with one hand. "I'm to young to die!"

She jumps away from her own body, trembling at the thoughts rushing through her mind. "How could this happen!?" Her hands grasp my arm as she begins to cry, yelling in a loud squeaky female voice.

_**In this form as I carry my scythe, those who touch me die. It is a power I control to show that those beneath me can cause no harm to me. Only if I have my weapon does this work…**_

I lightly undo her small fingers from around my figure. My face remaining emotionless and uncaring. "You knew you were diseased and yet you spread the deadly disease with others. True it is their fault for falling into your lies, but it is you who has truly damned them."

She backs away slowly as a small dark blue light shines behind me. Instantly, a black scythe appears in a dark thick smoke, falling a short distance into my hands from a black portal above me. "You died of that very disease…and for the lies you have chosen to commit, you're going to burn."

_**If I slash a spirit with this mighty weapon, they are taken to their destination…**_

…_**be it heaven or hell…and not a drop of blood will spill…most times.**_

As I raise my scythe above her, she begins to plead. "Wait! I'll make a deal with you!!" She too realizes her doomed destination.

_**A secret of mine known by some is my love for tricks, bets, and especially deals. Providing that the deal is good. Only two things are ever bribed on: their chance to enter heaven or their chance to live again.**_

My scythe lowers slightly as I nod for her to continue. She smiles lightly, almost in surprise that I would listen.

Walking towards me, her body moves in such a way as she tries to seduce me with her curves. "If you let me live, I'll give you anything you wish." She nuzzles herself closer to me, her arms wrapping around my neck to pull me closer to her.

_**A very common trade done by many souls; both female and male. Mostly those who have died from some kind of sexually transmitted disease offer such a trade. An offer of sex.**_

_**Once you are dead, nothing else may kill you of course, so why not dabble in forbidden lust once in a while?**_

Given any other day I would have taken her up on the offer, though my part of the agreement would not be fulfilled as usual. However, today I wasn't in such a mood.

I grab her arm and push her away again, this time with much more force than before. With an irritated and confusing look at my action she frowns at my emotionless state. I raise my scythe again towards her.

"Even if I was in the mood, I would never degrade myself to a whore like you."

She shakes knowing her plan failed as I glare once more before slashing straight through her blue soul; the remains of her two sides glowing as my scythe sucks them slowly into the blade.

_**In the blade they will wait, in an empty mass, to be taken to their final resting place.**_

Closing my eyes with a small tiresome sigh, I turn around existing the small junky apartment where only the small corpse of the female now lays. As my foot takes one-step out of the room, my attire changes once again into my normal dressings; a long black leather robe with long sleeves falling above my hands and my hood appearing over my head, illuminating my eyes and darkening my face. Not a single trace of skin could be found, only darkness and shadow.

_**Within this cloak, I lack all bodily functions. No organs to believe I was human, no skin to wrap around my assumed crimson blood, and no emotions to persuade that I had a heart to care. If someone were to see inside the cloak, this barrier, they would see only bones, smell only the stench of death, and feel no life. However…**_

When my surroundings were finally complete in their change I appeared in a dark blue and black room. The walls seeming to be made from parts of human and animal flesh, tinted with the darkest nature. The blue flame candles lighten the room only to give it a darker blue appearance. A color of obsession for me.

I lay my scythe down as I slowly lift my hood, letting it drape across my back. My features once again there as if they had always been.

…_**when the scythe is out of my grip and the cloak unveiled, the human skin will show. A mortal appearance given back to an immortal being.**_

I sigh as I make my way towards the black sheet bed. The present events in hell haven worn me out. Not to mention night in the underworld was arriving soon; though only those with strong sense can tell.

Sitting down hard on the mattress, I place my head in my hands, closing my eyes, and blocking out all other thoughts. I couldn't believe what had finally returned to me…through all my wanting and waiting.

'_Ba-bum'_

My ears twitch softly as a faint sound brings me out of my thoughts.

'_Ba-bum'_

I raise my head quickly at the quiet beat. I automatically knew the unique sound, but where was it? My eyes shift around the room curiously.

'_Ba-bum'_

There it was again! That sound, a heartbeat!

I stand walking towards the exact spot I heard it echo from. Only one person in hell still had a heartbeat. If only a sign of god, a holy gesture.

'_Ba-bum'_

Louder now, could they feel me approaching? Were they scared of me?

I finally reach the small corner of the room and push aside some ancient items, the pitiful ones given as bribes. My hand slowly reaches towards a large Olympic shield, the last barrier along with a long silk purple cape fabric.

'BA-BUM'

My hand pauses before reaching for the silk to unveil what I already imagined to be there. Dropping it to the ground, my gaze lowers to the small shaking figure huddling in the dark corner. My eyes close shut only for a mere second before finally placing my hand softly on the pink hair locks; a squeak arising from her as she pushes herself closer into the corner only to reach the warm wall.

"Calm down," I tell her trying not to sound harsh. Her loud heartbeat still echoing in my ears. A romantic melody.

Her eyes slowly open, revealing the soft emerald hues from long ago. Lifting my hand towards her, I offer her help to stand.

"I'm, not going to hurt you."

Was it a lie?

_**I'd hurt many people in this strange bizarre existence. It didn't really matter who, a stranger, those close to me, lost loves.**_

She looks at the hand as if considering her options and with a deep breath, she finally accepts the offer and I help her off the ground. As soon as she was up she yanks her hand out of mine, taking a few steps towards the center of the room.

I clench my hand, not only for the loss of sweet warmth but for the sudden tingle of pain. Curiously, I look at my now burnt palm, my eyes widen in disbelief. 'The glow still remains? But how?' She looks around the room nervously as my eyes twitch becoming tinted with a small crimson glow.

_**These eyes let me gaze upon what is not seen. The remain of life, the emotions of soul filled bodies, the glow of a pure soul.**_

'It is…but it shouldn't' I focus harder taking only a few steps closer until I am mere inches away.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

She turns back towards me, my body once again away from hers in my original spot and my eyes absent of the crimson tint. "In Hell," I state coldly.

"I know that…I think," she whispers in a scared yet angry tone. I smirk at the mixture, how they went together perfectly. "Where exactly in Hell am I?"

My eyes shift down to hers, staring directly into the frail ones that widen as a small blush appears across her cheeks. She avoids my gaze, her body becoming less afraid and the shivers stopping a little. "My bedroom."

Seeing her eyes widen in surprise, I smirk, as I make way across the room to a small bar like shelf holding many vials and glass bottles. Filling a small glass with a crimson color liquid, I offer her some but she quickly shakes her head. Wouldn't blame her, I wouldn't except drinks from a _stranger_ either. After taking a long sip of the thick liquid I place it down roughly, my vision blurring for only a second as I wipe the small beads of sweat from my forehead.

'That's odd," I think to my self, pulling on the corner of my cloak feeling my body temperature rising dramatically, 'I shouldn't be feeling this way.'

_**Temperature does not bother me. Not the wind from the world above, nor the touch of rare sunlight. The only way to change this body is from the inside.**_

My eyes slowly shift from the red poison to the pink luscious angel behind me. Whatever was changing me, was killing me.

I grab the top of my robes and swiftly pull it off, the smug air around me causing my bare chest to stiffen. I drop the leather to the floor; the only piece of clothing remaining was my loose Arabian black pants and the thick black collars I wear around my neck, wrist, and ankles.

_**Though I may be free, I am still very much chained by my connections to Heaven and Hell.**_

A chuckle escapes the small creature in front of me as she looks away, probably embarrassed by my almost naked appearance. "What's wrong," I ask casually, strolling towards her in a provocative way. For some reason, my body feels more relaxed as a calm mood washes over me.

_**I cannot always control my desires that hunger from within. Deep in the fictional space they call a heart there is something very hidden. Like the devil I can come to claim what is not rightfully mine…**_

"Haven't you ever seen evil in the flesh before," I ask here mockingly circling her as my eyes roam everywhere across her body. The sweet curves that fill the void at which my memory remains.

_**How am I to sense something's wrong with myself. I have no inner demon and no outside control other than my own lifeless figure. Mind reacts to body.**_

She lightly chuckles causing my slightly pointed ears to twitch and my eyebrow to raise curiously. "I didn't think the Grim Reaper was neither evil nor good." Her nervousness seems to have never existed as she stands straight, arms strongly clenching to her sides.

I smile, this strength that was familiar to me, though not given by my own person.

_**It affects me like a drug. Closer and closer to my center, like a drum never seizing to stop or slow its rhythm.**_

She couldn't see my smirk for it was hidden behind her. My eyes shift to the small of her back, tracing the features with my eyes of her withered wings. She probably didn't realize the back of the dress was see through, only a small strip of clear silk fabric to cover her skin. I reach my hand to touch the wing shape scare and she jumps in fright, not expecting the sudden movement.

A smile places itself upon my lips. Soon they would grow, black as the midnight sky I suspect. It would only mean she were to stay in Hell forever, to be cursed along with me in a damned place.

My body screams yes, though my mind shouts no. To see chains placed across such porcelain skin would be a horrible sight to bear.

"The Grim Reaper I may be, but that doesn't mean evil does not reside within me." I shift her hair to the side revealing the nape of her neck. My favorite spot to rest my lips against. "Who told you such a lie," I ask as my mouth comes closer to the ivory skin.

"My lover never lies to me," she whispers as I stop my moments. The sudden feeling of lust I held disappearing, "However, I'm sure he was misinformed. Clearly you reek of such horrible misfortune." She turns around covering the spot where my lips almost touched.

Emerald eyes glaring at strong onyx ones.

My mind rapidly thought of her words, a distant emotion describing my facial expressions. 'Lover?' The thought of it made my skin crawl and the depths of my bones to crack. The image came to mind of who he was. "I suppose by _lover, _you mean the brown hair angel with the rude attitude?" I turn away from her, walking towards a large black stone bookcase against the tall wall.

A displeasing sound left her lips as she follows me. "He was not rude! He was angry because I am being punished for something I didn't do!" She crosses her arms huffing loudly, "I don't even know what my crime was!"

My knees softly hit the ground as I pretend to ignore her words, my hands shuffling along the bookcase for a certain text. My brows twitch furiously at the words of praise she gave this lover of hers.

She huffs again noticing my ignorance of her explanations and her arms cross against her chest. After a few more quiet minutes she sighs in defeat, her voice becoming soft and depressing, "You would be sad too if you had a love one _you_ lost."

My eyes widen as I hear her whispers. Taking this chance, I grab her arm suddenly and roughly pull her down to me. Her knees hit the ground in front of me as a gasp escapes her lips and I quickly crash my lips against hers. Her small frame practically leaning against my chest. I press hungrily against the soft cherry lips causing moans of panic to occur from her that I only ignore.

_**Hunger is the only thing that strives my damned body to continue. The only thing that can test the barriers of what I should and should not hail to. The hunger for mortal-modeled organs or the emptiness to be filled; it is always fed and rarely starves.**_

Shaking in my grip, she tries to pull away, but I only push more against her until finally falling on top of her. The small squeaks never seize to stop as my body lays down harder against her soft chest.

Her hands finally free themselves from my grip and she pushes me away roughly. She crawls to the side, gathering space between us. I smirk up at her only to receive a hard slap across the cheek and a harsh yell awakening my lust-filled mind.

"Y-You Bastard!"

Shuffling to her feet, she rushes to the large black stone door and places her hands on the silver door handle. I watch, expecting her to rush out at any moment, however, her body stops and small whimpers shake her frame.

Thinking for a moment, I smirk realizing what forced her to enter my room in the first place.

Silently I stand up and make my way towards the door. Placing my hand softly against hers, I crack the door open to reveal the black hallways; the sudden screams erupting through the door.

"Are you afraid that the damned will eat your soul?"

She jumps at the feeling of my other arm sliding across her waist. "Eat…my soul?"

"Yes," I whisper resting my head against her shoulder. "They hunger for what they do not have, what can free them from their prison and chains." My eyes close feeling the small strength suddenly returning to her as she straightens her back.

"I won't be here for long," she tells me without worry, "Soon my love will prove to the court that I'm innocent and that heaven is where I truly belong."

'…innocent beyond means…?' My fangs form a small smile as my mind whispers its thoughts.

"Besides," she continues quietly, "You sound as if you wish to eat my soul as well."

I chuckle at her cleverness, "Perhaps. It won't really matter anyways. Your wings will grow and slowly your soul will be drained of all your heavenly purity until it is a mere extinction."

"My wings come back!?"

I nod smiling, "Yes, but not what you are expecting." She looks up at me tilting her head in confusion.

"As soon as your feathery wings reappear you may no longer return to heaven."

"W-What?" She stutters fully facing me now in worry. "But I need them to enter heaven!"

I shake my head. "No, you need your wings to remain in heaven and not to be reincarnated again-" I stop, shutting my mouth quickly, and hoping the last of my words fell upon faint ears.

"Again?" She questions as I look away trying to avoid the question and her curious eyes. "I've been reincarnated before? How come I can't remember?"

I ignore her question as she leans closer, continuing to stare up at me. Amazement rang through her voice as her fingers softly touch against my chest, "You're Sasuke aren't you!"

My now stunned mind became excited at the fact she knew my name. The way it rolls off her tongue making my skin shiver. However, as soon as the happiness came…it left.

"This red hair guy, Gaara I think he was, mentioned your name and that you knew something…at least he made it sound like you did…Actually, I think he might have known something too. Hmmm."

…Damn that mutt…!!

"So do you know about my past!? You have to! You are the Grim Reaper, you must know!"

_**In an instant I can remember exactly how a person died, right to the very second and scene. Though it may seem like minutes, I collect souls in mere moments, ready to travel to the next lost life to be found.**_

She grabs my arm softly with pleading eyes, "Please tell me about my life before I became an angel! You have to know-"

"-I know only what I wish to remember," I mumble to her hoping for her not catch the twist of words.

"Then what do you wish to remember!?" Her voice was strong like a yell, yet small like a child.

I pause, trying to gather the right words to give her, one word remaining with me throughout time.

"Nothing."

She frowns, releasing my arm and walking towards the door. Angry and disappointed feelings surfacing towards me, probably for the first time in centuries. Can't blame her though, I felt that way towards myself for years.

I look down towards her again as she softly grabs the silver door handle, ready to leave for real this time.

"If they eat even the smallest amount of your soul, your wings will grow faster." Don't go… "Are you sure you want to leave this room?"

She turns her head to face me, a piercing glare poisoning her beautiful eyes. "I'll take my chances." She looks down with a small sigh, "I'll find a way to be with Neji again…someway."

As she opens the door and starts to run down the dark corridor the heartbeat that echoed through my ears grows softer and softer until finally disappearing into darkness. Closing my door, I lean against the frame sighing a heavy sigh. 'Be careful.'

"_I'll find a way to be with Neji again…someway."_

My eyes open quickly as realization finally hits me. Rushing over to the same bookcase I once stood I scurry along the shelves coming to a large section and pulling out a long thick black book containing massive amounts of certain information.

I hold my hand above the cover as the pages twitch and begin to turn by themselves; my mind focusing on the destination I wish for them to stop. Slowly they stop towards the end of the book, my eyes dropping to the cursive print at the top of the page.

_Location: France/ Year: 1733 Rococo era_

My fingers slide down a small list containing hundreds of royal names until they reach a certain one just spoken.

_Hyuuga Neji- Count, Artisan_

Glaring harder at the name, I clench my fist. Quickly grabbing my cloak and slipping into it I leave my room, the book in hand, as I enter the hall.

_**The sacred books in my possession tell the history and story of those who have died. In secret libraries hidden from those with low meaning and power, the billions upon billions of books hold the exact rolls beings and creatures have played in life. To the very birth and thought, to their very death and last whisper. Everything about them is recorded. **_

The library was where I would unlock this secret. I knew who this so called '_Lover_' was and for whatever reason he was somewhat connected to her _again_…well…it wasn't good and I didn't like it.

* * *

How was it…? Hope you like it and I know some really smart people are going to be wondering why Sasuke…THE GRIM REAPER…is in hell when he doesn't really belong there… 

…well…

…there is a meaning to that and with future chapters, you all can learn why! Along with many new and wonderful things YAY!!!

Anyways, I have to update my other stories too, so this one may take a while…(so in the mean time you could all read my other stories as well ;) ...just offering a suggestion)

To all my readers and reviewers I love ya and please come back soon!!!!


	4. NOTE FOR READERS!

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

Hello to all those that read this story and others. For "**_Toy of the Akatsuki_**, **_Devil's Fallen Angel_**, and **_Trapped Princess_**" its been interesting writing these stories, and I'll eventually continue writing the next chapters, but some things have troubled me with writing these stories among some of my others Its listed below

**11/2008 I am a horrible person...I'm sorry for not updating at all. First off I got kind of locked out of the system. And second, many people don't agree with my stories but its like- "If you don't agree with it then why read it...ya know?" But its okay, I laugh and think "You just made my review quota go up...thanks!"- but its not all about the reviews. I'm happy to write in different views and have peoples' minds stretch to the good and bad sides of not just their life but others...so I'll continue writing. For my more mature stories I'll move them to a different site. maybe the "other" fanfic site. The most I can promise is that this coming December (12/08) I WILL BE DELETING/MOVING THESE STORIES FROM REGULAR FANFIC to THE "OTHER" ONE!! (lol, sounds tough...no?) If you're not sure which one that is its the more mature site. Just message for more info (If you really need it, if you don't know the site already I'm not sure you should be reading it there (lol, mystery!!!)...nah, its just I'm not sure if I'm supposed to list the web address so bluntly...ya know? Anyways, its a sure fact I'll be moving them so message me if you need more info or just want to ask something about one of the stories. Sorry for the long wait and the 'fake chapter'...loves to all who have been there from the start ya know?**

**((This note will also be copied in all of my stories and profile. Thanks and sorry again. If you have any questions or comments you can message me through fanfic email.))**

**((Anyways, when it comes down to it, I apologize to any who I have offended with any of these stories. I thought the summary, age rating, and warnings were enough to stop you...but nope! You were just too damn curious. Gah, curse you you silly watermelon filled monopoly head with sugar on top ::points at you, smirking::!))**

**((Nah, I'm not that mean. Tis my friends talking. Anyways, sorry for real this time, just be careful what you read next time, ya know?))**

///When I do add a new chapter, it will take place of this spot so keep an eye out.///


End file.
